


Imogene Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

by MeetMeAtTheBarricade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Slytherins, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheBarricade/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheBarricade
Summary: Imogene Potter, the girl who lived. Parseltongue, friend to all snakes who live in Aunt Petunia's Garden. A shy girl who stutters and would rather be in potions or herbology. She'd choose the Forbidden Forest over the loud Gryffindor table any day.  Cedric Diggory is her first real friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions child abuse, comes with talking about the Dursleys but more pronounced. This is my second Harry Potter story it's a work in progress. I'm rereading the books, haven't read them in years but I wanted to post this tonight. I'm a fast reader and I think I remember most things just maybe not the finer details so bear with me if I slip up. Hope this is interesting read tried to keep it new but borrowed dialogue and followed story line for the first chapter. Sorry if it's not perfect. If you don't like it please don't hate, I'm an anxious mess I'd probably cry. Really appreciate your feedback I think I'm going to sort her into hufflepuff and have Cedric be like a big brother so if you like that stick around. Was going to be slytherin at first. It's a work in progress so a lot of the tags will be updated and since hufflepuff has about two characters in it I might have to amp it up.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal thank you very much. Imogene Potter, however, was not normal. No, she was abnormal. She had the very peculiar ability that allowed snakes to understand her, and her them. She discovered this ability when she was helping Aunt Petunia one day in the garden. See, Aunt Petunia hardly ever yells at Imogene when they’re in the garden.

Imogene was in the garden tending to the roses. They needed fertilizer. She saw a snake peeking around the rosebush. She had picked up the green slithering thing.

“Let’s find you a temporary new place to hang away from the roses little guy, if Aunt Petunia sees you she’ll be in a fright.” She had said eyeing the snake.

The snake had hissed and wriggled, “Put me down mouth breather!”

Imogene had screamed and dropped the snake. It slithered away. 

“W...wait!” She had called. “Did you just talk?” She had asked down on all fours searching for the snake. 

“Did you just hear?” asked the snake who once again slithered around the rose bush. 

“You did! You did just talk!”

“Well that’s hardly news is it? If you ask the hare he might call me a blabbermouth. It wouldn’t be true.”

“S..snakes can’t talk.”

“Oh yes, we can. We’re quite the talkers. Hissers really. We love to gossip. We also like scaring that lady with the big nose.” He said to her.

“Th...that’s my aunt.” She informed him.

“Oh, well my apologies then. Your nose looks much better by the way.” He remarked.

“Well th...thank you. I th...thought you were rather rude before but you’re much more polite now.” She expressed still laid flat on her belly. 

“It takes a minute to warm up to me.” He had sniffed. Who knew snakes could sniff. 

The rest was history. Imogene and the little garter snake bonded quickly. His name was a snake name, only snakes could say it just like the snake couldn’t say Imogene. So the snake gave her a name, it was something like hisssssssss, with nine s’ no more, no less. Imogene called the snake William Snakespeare. She lived in an old fish tank Imogene found in the garage. Imogene lets him out at night so he can eat sometimes. Other than that Imogene feeds him worms she got from Uncle Vernon’s fishing supplies. He hardly ever goes fishing so he won’t miss them. If he does then Imogene has a problem but that’s a problem for future Imogene to worry about, as she says. She had some worms in her little cupboard under the stairs so Snakespeare wouldn’t starve like she had to sometimes when her aunt or uncle locked her in. 

Imogene was looking after the houseplants in the early morning like she often does when she’s allowed to walk free around the house. She used to not be able to because she would steal food in the night but she knows better than to do that now. She was looking after her favourite plant, which she called Uncle Fernon, not to her uncle’s face though, that would be a disaster. She preferred the plant over the person anyday.

She had once told her Aunt Petunia about naming the plants, though not about Uncle Fernon. She had hit Imogene and said, “Normal people don’t name plants.”

But Imogene Potter was far from normal. Aunt Petunia’s heels clicked coming down the stairs. The woman was never seen out of her heels hardly not that she was any better for it. 

“I want you to look after the bacon. And don’t you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy’s birthday.” She hissed, but not in the friendly way William Snakespeare does. 

“Yes Aunt Petunia,” murmured Imogene, hiding behind her beings. She moved to store away the watering can which coincidentally was in her room in the cupboard underneath the stairs.   
“Why doesn’t someone just fry that little piggy right up?” hissed William Snakespeare. 

Imogene grinned and closed the door. 

“What are you grinning at like a little maniac?” Asked Aunt Petunia.

“Nothing. Just th..thinking about the dream I had.”

“Well stop th...thinking and get to cooking the bacon!” She ordered.

“Yes M’am,” Imogene responded instantly as if she was hit. She didn’t need to be hit. Not again. 

Imogene glanced at the table. It was covered with presents. It was a mass of presents with legs. Imogene laughed. Sometimes she laughs at her own joke. This was a mistake because Aunt Petunia slapped her.

“What did I say about dreaming?” She demanded to know.  
When Imogene didn’t respond the woman yelled shrilly, “Well‽”

Imogene massaged her cheek. She didn’t dare look away from her aunt for fear of getting slapped again. “Th...that th...they’re for people who will amount to something. Not me.”

“That’s right, now cook the bacon.” 

Imogene opened the fridge and got out the bacon. She started with the oil then lobbed it into the frying pan. 

Imogene knew better than to cry, it only made things worse but it didn’t help that it smarted. 

Imogene had to be careful because she was Dudley Dursley’s favourite play thing and by that she meant punching bag. Why teach Dudley he couldn’t hit girls at all? Why she wasn’t a girl to them. She was just a burden. A burden who was too skinny for her own good. She had tangles of black hair though her hair was cut short like a boy’s. In fact she looked like a boy. A very scrawny one. She wore all of Dudley’s hand me down clothes, even though they swamped her thin frame by several miles. She wore girls’ stuff to school though. Her uniforms were the nicest clothing she owned and they were all secondhand and too big. She wore a frame of thin round glasses that were taped together in the nose on account of all the times she had been punched in the face by Dudley. The thing that made her even more different was the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. 

Sometimes Imogene thought it was the root of all her problems, but she liked the way it looked on her face like she had lived through something terrible and survived. She remembered asking her Aunt Petunia about it and all she said was, “You got it in the car crash when your parents died. Don’t ask questions.”

“You need to do something to your hair girl. I told you Petunia we should just shave it off!” Growled Uncle Vernon as he entered the kitchen. 

They practically had shaved it off the last time but it just grew like crazy. Dudley arrived while Imogene was finishing the eggs. She plated the breakfast and then attempted to make room at the table. Dudley punched her shoulder, hard. Since Dudley was a lot fatter than she was it sent her sprawling across the floor. She dropped a plate on the floor.

Uncle Vernon howled, “Are you mad‽”

She went to stand and Uncle Vernon hit her sending her to the floor again. 

“I’m s...sorry. I didn’t mean to.” She sputtered.

He hit her again. “Stop it with that damn stuttering. Come on.” He grasped her forearm and dragged her to the cupboard not that she put up any resistance, she just went limp. 

He locked the door. 

“I really wish I could grow fangs just for you.” said William Snakespeare. S’ are difficult to pronounce but since she doesn’t say it out loud any way she chose it because she liked Hamlet. She thought the uncle got what he deserved. 

“Tell me about it.” 

Outside she heard Dudley on the verge of a hissy fit. SHe could hear the strain in his voice. Aunt Petunia was trying to appease him something about more presents.

“What’s going on?” asked WIll.

“Dudley’s about to have a fit about presents.”

“What a shitehead!” Will swore sometimes, it was a loveable quality. 

Aunt Petunia calmed him down. Crisis averted. 

“What’s going on now?”

“Th...they’re arguing about what to do with me.”

“You mean they aren’t going to leave you locked in, what can charitably be described as a room? I’m shocked.”

“Me too. Door’s rung. They’re afraid I’m going to blow it up or something because all that strange stuff that’s been happening.”

“I thought they didn’t want to admit any strangeness was going on?”

“No they just rationalize by blaming everything on me.” She huffed. “I wish we could get out of here.”

“We could run away.”

“Where would we go?”

“I didn’t say it was a good plan Hisssssssss.” 

“They’re coming!” Imogene threw her blanket over the tank even though Uncle Vernon couldn’t see it anyway. 

Peirs, Dudley’s best friend was there. It was actually a good thing. Dudley didn’t hit Imogene when Piers was around. Piers wasn’t the type to hit girls, and he unlike everyone else knew she was a girl. He could be just as nasty with his words though. Weirdo. Freak. Uncle Vernon takes her aside, “I’m warning you now girl- any funny business, anything at all- and you’ll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon. Nothing f...funny.” She clasped her mouth closed, Unlce Vernon didn’t like it when she stuttered. She spent time with a speech therapist at school. She never really stuttered with William Snakespeare. 

Strange stuff had been happening to Imogene, things she couldn’t explain like her ability to talk to snakes. That was her favourite part about it though. The rest of it was getting her in a lot of trouble. Like when she ran from a bunch of kids at school. Suddenly she was on the chimeny. She doesn’t know how she got there. She reads a lot in the library at lunch so she and Will think she’s magic or something. They don’t know and she can hardly control it, or seems like it anyway.

At the zoo, Imogene marveled at the animals. She was itching to get to the reptile house where the pythons were. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were repping on the glass. The python was sleeping. It was gorgeous, she wouldn’t let anyone hurt her. Imogene read the description about the python though she knew all about them. This one was bred in the zoo. Dudley lost interst and left but Imogene stayed and she was glad because now she could talk. She never talked to a python before.

“Hey, s..sorry to disturb you,” she was nervous, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“What did you want to talk about?” It blinked moving and swaying with Imogene’s body. 

“Well I don’t know I’ve never talked with a python before only a garter snake, Hisss. 

“What’s a garter snake?” She asked.

“That’s right, you’ve probably never been outside before. I can relate. My aunt and Uncle lock me in sometimes too.”

“You’re confusing.”

“I guess you wouldn’t know about that either.” She blushed and scuffed her shoe against the cement. 

The snake shook her head. Piers’ voice came ringing from across the room. “Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Come and look at this snake! You won’t believe what it’s doing!”   
Dudley waddled as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. “Outta the way you!”

He pushed Imogene aside. Piers and Dudley lent right up on the glass, one second it was there and the next it was gone! The snake slid past them. “Brazil here I come, thanks amigo.”

All Imogene knew is that she was in the cupboard for the duration of the week with no meals.


	2. The Great Escape with a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogene and William Snakespeare escape and Imogene has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I couldn't think of what to write. But now I have and I'm kind of nervous at posting it. Hopefully it's ok and you guys like it. By the way I'm American and don't know anything about the police in Britain so that section might be wrong. Sorry.

William Snakespeare and Imogene Potter had been trapped in the cupboard underneath the stairs for a very long time. Not for the first time Imogene was feeling very sorry for taking Will in and keeping him all to herself. 

“I’m so sorry Snakespere!” She sobbed laying on her back and holding Will stretched out above her. He coiled around her arm. 

“I’m happy to keep you company.”

“But you sh...should, you should be free in the sun, not trapped in here with me! It’s not fair to you!”

“I’ll decide what’s fair to me thank you. I’ll have none of this pity. I don’t want it.”

She rolled to her side, facing the door. “It’s not fair!” She yelled even though it was midnight. 

The door flew open. “Magic,” hissed William Snakespeare.

They looked at each other and then the door. Imogene scampered up and to the doorway. She looked both ways then tip toed out of the cupboard and to the outside door. She unlocked it and sprinted outside in the middle of the night like a maniac. The fresh air caught in her lungs and expanded her heart.

“My dear plants,” She whispered, walking into the garden. 

She put William Snakespeare down to let him slither in the grass. She collapsed on the ground and rolled about laughing quietly to herself. The fresh air felt so good. 

“We could do it,” announced William Snakespeare.

“Do it?” She asked.

“Get out of here,” he dared to say.

Imogene froze. “W..we w...we c...can’t.”

“Why not Hissssssss?” He asked.

“How would we live? How would we get food?” She asked.

“Isn’t there anyone else you can live with?” He asked.

“N...no.”

“Are you sure?”

She stood, abruptly. “Yes, I’m sure! Q...quit quit asking me!”

She collapsed to her knees in sobs. He slithered up her back on to her shoulder.

“There are billions of people on earth. I just find it hard to believe you couldn’t find one person to take you in. After all we found each other out of the billions of people and the billions of snakes.”

She stood again. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

And before she could change her mind she marched in the kitchen and made herself some sandwiches for the road. She grabbed William Snakespeare’s food, some clothes, a sweatshirt, and a blanket. Then she was off. 

“You’re doing it,” said Will as she strode down Privet 4 Drive. 

She stopped at the edge. Took a breath then stepped over the line.

She had no idea where she was going but she was off. 

Imogene snuck on a bus to London. It was the summer holidays and Imogene had no idea where to go from here. She almost missed the cupboard underneath the stairs. As she walked the streets of London she stopped. Someone was following her. She turned around. She sighed. It was just a cat. The cat blinked at her. She blinked back. 

“I don’t like the look of the thing,” said William Snakespeare from his hiding place.

“I’ll protect you. Bye cat.”

Imogene turned and walked away. “What should we do Will?”

“Who can you go to?”

“The police I guess. They wouldn’t send me back there.”

“The cat’s still following you.”

“Shoo cat. You’ll do no hunting today.”

The cat cocked its head. Imogene sighed. “She looks relatively harmless.”

“That’s how they deceive you. Tricky animals, cats.”

Imogene looked around for a police station. She didn’t dare ask anybody. 

“There’s one,” said Imogene who headed in that direction. 

She shuffled in sticking to the walls until the desk sergeant noticed her, “Can I help you love?”

Imogene squeaked. The policewoman came from round her desk. “Are you lost sweetheart?”

“N...n...no.”

“Did something happen?”

Imogene nodded. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?”

Imogene licked her lips, everything ready to spill out of her when a woman with a strict face entered. “Imogene Potter! There you are! My apologies officer just looking for my granddaughter.”

The policewoman eyed her then suddenly her face changed and she said, “Have a great day m’am.”

The old woman dragged Imogene out on to the street. She drew back as William Snakespeare sprung out hissing from her sleeve. 

“Good gracious. A snake really? What were you thinking of running off like that?”

“Wh...who a..are who a...are you? Wh...at did you do to the policewoman?”

“I’m Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Wh...where?”

“Hogwarts. Your aunt and Uncle have told you about the school have they not.”

“I d...don’t know wh...what… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her face softened. “I knew your parents. James and Lily Potter. They attended Hogwarts when they were your age.”

“You kn..knew… you knew my parents?” 

“Yes they were wonderful students. Well James was a troublemaker but he had top marks.”

“So, I am magic?”

“You don’t know? Didn’t your aunt and uncle tell you?”

“N...n..no,” She took a breath, “They locked me in a cupboard.”

“They what?” The woman surveyed her in her baggy boy clothes and her thin frame. “You should eat something. Hang on to me and brace yourself you might feel a bit queasy.”

“Wh..what?”

All the sudden everything shifted and they were no longer on the streets of London. They were in a castle. Imogene oggled around her. Mcgonagall gestured to the seat at the desk. Food appeared. 

“Wow!”

“Sit.”

Imogene sat down. She eyed the food warily. It had appeared out of thin air. She didn’t know whether or not she could trust it.

“Go on eat,” urged Professor McGonagall.

Imogene took a cautious bite. It tasted really good. She began eating really fast, gulping everything down. 

“Take it easy you’re going to make yourself sick carrying on like that,” scolded Professor McGonagall. 

Imogene had the grace to look abashed. She took relatively slower bites. 

“Honestly the food will still be here,” SHe paused then softened, “I promise you that I’m not going to take it away.”

Imogene nodded then slowed to a normal pace.“So where are we and how did we get here?”

“Magic. We are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents went to school here.”

“My parents were a witch and wizard?”

“Of course. You really didn’t know?”

“No. All my aunt and uncle talk about is how horrible my parents were and all they’ve told me is that my parents died in a car crash.”

“A car crash?! Your parents did not die in a car crash. They were… well… murdered.”

“By who?!” Imogene yelled.

“A dark wizard called You Know Who.”

“That can’t be his name.”

“It’s not. Names can be powerful things, we don’t speak it.”

“What happened to this wizard.”

“He died. Someone defeated him and well that someone was you,” explained McGonagall carefully.

“Me?”

“When you were just a babe. He.. he tried to kill you but he couldn’t.”

“Couldn’t?”

“No. You’re known in the wizarding world as the girl who lived.”

Imogene was shocked but beyond all this stuff there was something she wanted to see.

“Do you have a picture of my parents?”

Professor McGonagall looked at her kindly. She pulled out a picture from her desk. She handed it to Imogene. Imogene stared at it. It was a picture of her mom and dad. They were looking at her and smiling, laughing. The picture was moving. They hald a smiling baby in their arms. It was Imogene. 

“You have a lot of James’ features. But you have your mother’s eyes.”

Imogene looked up at her then back at the picture. She flipped it over it read:

To our dear Minnie, look how fast Genie’s grown. She’ll be an absolute terror in ten years. Your welcome. Love Lily and James. (But mostly me, James) I do apologize for my husband.

The last was in her mother’s scrawl, it had to have been because it was different than the former sentence written by her father. 

“You can keep that,” said Professor McGonagall.

“Th-thank you. Will you tell me about them?”

“James was trouble. He liked to pull pranks. But he was a leader, everyone looked up to him. Was on the Quidditch team.”

“Quidditch?”

“It’s a sport played on broomsticks. You’ll learn all about it at Hogwarts.”

Imogene nodded, “And my mother?”

“She was... “ Professor McGonagall looked off, her eyes glossed over. “SHe was one of my best students and a wonderful, sweet person.”

“I wish I knew them.”

“So do I.” Professor McGonagall grabbed Imogene’s hand and squeezed it.

The door to the office swung open and there was an old wrinkled man with a long beard and white hair. He wore colorful robes. Professor McGonagall stood.

“Albus, I believe you owe me an explanation.”


End file.
